The Magical Adventures of Santana and Brittany
by CFredheim13
Summary: Santana Lopez is ready to begin her first year at Hogwarts. On the train she meets an enthusiastic blonde named Brittany Pierce. They quickly become friends. How will their first year at Hogwarts be? Rated K for now.
1. The Journey from King's Cross station

**AN: **I don't own Glee and I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. The only thing I own are my own characters and the characters actions.  
>Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez jogged towards the wall between platform 9 and 10. She had gone through it before, but that was with her parents. This time she got to do it all by herself, even though her brothers and parents were not that far behind.<p>

The Latina closed her eyes as she approached the wall and didn't open them until she could hear the chatter of exited students and their parents. Santana remembered being so jealous of her brothers when they got to board the red train at platform 9 ¾, while she had to stay behind. But this time all three of them had tickets.

She turned around and watched as her brothers appeared, walking straight out from the wall. Their parents appeared not long after, but Santana's brothers were long gone by then. They had found some of their old friends to hang with and Santana's oldest brother had to mind his prefect duties.

"Are you ready, Santana?" her dad asked with a smile.

The young Latina felt the butterflies fly around in her stomach and in fear of them flying out of her mouth, she just nodded. A small laugh escaped from Mr Lopez' lips.

"That's good, honey. Let's find you a compartment."

The three Lopez' eventually found an empty compartment and Santana's brother Felix helped her with her trunk. Santana and her brothers talked with their parents through the window until it was time for the train to leave.

"You take care of your sister, boys," Mr Lopez said.

"And remember to write," Mrs Lopez added.

"Sure," the kids mumbled in choir.

Mrs Lopez wiped away a tear running down her cheek. Her husband laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and they both waved as the train took their children away to school.

"Listen," Santana's oldest brother Carlos said. "We got to go. Are you okay here?"

The small Latina nodded and gave her brothers a smile. She watched as the two boys turned and walked out of the compartment. Just as Santana started to wonder what to do the rest of the trip, a blonde girl appeared in the doorway. She had eager, blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Excuse me," she said. "Can I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full."

The Latina eyed the girl suspiciously before finally giving her a nod and a small smile. The blonde girl sat opposite Santana.

"I'm Brittany, by the way. Brittany Pierce."

"I'm Santana Lopez."

"I like your name," Brittany said, making the Latina blush.

The two girls sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to play I Spy? Brittany finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd love to!" Santana's mouth broke into a huge grin. "It's one of my favourite games, actually."

* * *

><p>"I spy something green."<p>

A couple of hours after the train left King's Cross station the two girls were still playing I Spy. The Latina was not that excited anymore though. Brittany kept spying the most obvious things.

"A tree?" Santana sighed.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" Brittany, however, was as excited as ever.

"Listen, Brittany. How about we take a break and just talk for a while?" the Latina suggested.

Brittany gave her a grin and nodded.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Santana thought about it for a while before coming up with an answer.

"Let's talk about Hogwarts!"

"I don't really know a lot about it." The blonde suddenly looked sad.

"Why not? What's wrong, Brittany?"

"Well," Brittany sighed. "I'm a halfblood and my dad was a wizard. He died when I was 9, and he never really told me a lot about Hogwarts."

Santana didn't know what to say. Eventually she thought of a way to cheer up the other girl.

"You know what, Britt-Britt? I will teach you everything you'll ever have to know about the wizarding world!"

A pair of blue eyes shot open in excitement and met a pair of brown ones.

"You called me Britt-Britt! No one has ever called me that before."

Santana suddenly looked a bit worried.

"Is it okay that I call you that?"

Brittany's mouth broke into a huge grin.

"Of course it is, silly! You can call me anything you want to. Because we are friends now. Right?"

Santana couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah, best friends."

The blonde squealed and practically jumped over the table to give Santana a hug and a kiss on the cheek that made the Latina blush.

"Now," Brittany suddenly became serious. "Tell me all you know about Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>There was a short knock on the compartment door. A tall boy wearing a Slytherin uniform walked in.<p>

"Hello, girls," he said. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Please change into your robes."

"Okay, Carlos," Santana said.

The older boy stepped outside and closed the door after himself.

"You know him?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, he's my oldest brother."

"Cool," the blonde grinned.

The two girls located their uniforms and quickly put them on. They had black ties since none of them had been sorted into a house yet.

"Hey, Santana. Can you help me with my tie?"

Santana looked up from tying her own tie and laughed when she saw the other girl's attempt. Brittany had somehow managed to tie her fingers stuck. The latina helped the girl get loose and slipped the tie over her head. Then she took off her own tie and handed it to Brittany.

"Here, you can have mine," she said.

Brittany grinned and gave Santana a big hug.

"Thank you, San!"

"San?" the brunette asked confused.

Brittany simply shrugged.

"You gave me a nickname. Now I've given you one too," she said as the train started slowing down.

Santana grinned. No one had ever given her a nickname before.

The two girls lay a finishing touch on their uniforms and joined the rest of the students on their way out.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside when Santana and Brittany stepped out of the train.<p>

The two girls wondered about where they were supposed to go before they heard a man's voice yelling "First-years over here!" They looked at each other for a second and shrugged before walking towards the man.

He was taller than most people and his muscular arms were filled with old scars and cuts. His hair looked as if he hadn't had a haircut in his entire life. The man didn't look that old though. If Santana would had to guess his age she'd say 25 years old, 30 max. If Brittany was to guess she'd say 15.

"Hey there, young ladies," he said as they approached. "My name's Charlie and I'm keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr Charlie."

Santana sniggered at Brittany's over-polite tone.

Apparently Brittany's tone set Charlie back a little as well.

"Well. Um-" he stuttered. "If you two could please take a seat in one of the boats down by the lake there," he pointed towards the lake that was obviously close to where they were standing, "then that would be brilliant."

"Sure thing, Mr Charlie," Brittany chirped and bounced down towards the boats.

Santana sniggered again at how enthusiastic her new friend was before following the blonde girl.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany took their places in one of the boats. Shortly after they were accompanied by a blonde girl and a boy with the most ridiculous haircut Brittany had ever seen.<p>

"Everyone in?" Charlie yelled. "Okay then, let's roll."

And only a second after all the small boats moved simultaneously.

"This is so cool, San!" Brittany whispered. Santana gave her a small smile.

The boats glided across the lake, which was smooth as glass.

The first boats rounded a bend and there was a loud "Oh!". Santana wondered for a minute what all the fuss was about, but then her boat rounded the bend and she saw it too. Raging over them was a vast castle, its windows sparkling in the night sky.

All the boats glided silently into a large boathouse and the students carefully climbed out.

"Alright then," Charlie called out. "Follow me."

They followed the man up a long flight of stone steps, and over a small patch of grass before stopping in front of a large oak door.

Charlie turned around and gave them all a reassuring smile before bringing his hand up to knock the door twice. The door opened almost immediately and before them stood a black-haired wizard with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Charlie," he said. "I'll take them from here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Sorting

**AN:** I still don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Charlie," he said. "I'll take them from here."<p>

Charlie nodded and left the students with the black-haired man. The man led the first-years into a hall so big that Brittany was sure a whole house could fit in it. To their right they could hear the hum of hundreds of voices coming from a doorway.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the man said. "My name's Professor Bonham."

The professor looked at the nervous students.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will all have to be sorted into different houses. While you are here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

Brittany nudged Santana.

"I really hope we get sorted into the same house," she whispered.

Santana nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Brittany nudged Santana again.

"Just like you said, San!"

Professor Bonham continued.

"While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Brittany suddenly looked worried.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Well, what if we don't get sorted into the same house?"

"It doesn't matter," the Latina stated. "My brothers are not in the same house and they still hang out all the time."

Brittany thought about it for a moment and eventually turned the worried look on her face into a smile.

When the girls were to return their attention to professor Bonham, they were baffled to see that the man had left.

* * *

><p>The students were calmly chatting among themselves when professor Bonham returned.<p>

"The sorting hat is ready for you now," he said. "Please form a two filed line."

"The sorting- what?" Santana asked Brittany as they were standing in line.

"The sorting hat," Brittany answered. "I wonder if there's a duck in it."

The blonde's comment didn't help one bit on Santana's confusion. A two filed line of nervous students followed professor Bonham through the doors into the Great Hall. If Brittany had thought the other room was big, it was nothing compared to this. Hundreds of students were seated along four large tables and the room was lit by thousands of candles floating in mid-air.

At the end of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The professor led the first-years up there, so that they came to a stop in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Brittany looked up at the starry ceiling. She nudged Santana once again and pointed upwards.

"Look! It's exactly like you told me!"

The Latina could do nothing to grin at the other girl's extreme enthusiasm. Santana looked around after her brothers. She found Felix sitting amongst the Ravenclaws and gave him a small wave. Carlos was nowhere to be found. The sorting hat started singing his annual sorting-song, but both Brittany and Santana were too nervous to pay attention.

* * *

><p>"Abrams, Artie!" professor Bonham called out.<p>

A small boy with large glasses and a homemade haircut stumbled forward. He took a seat on the stool next to where the professor was standing. A patched, frayed and extremely dirty wizard's hat was placed upon his tiny head. There was a moment of complete silence before a rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted.

The large table on the right cheered and clapped as Artie went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Anderson, Blaine!" professor Bonham called out.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

And the table to the left exploded with cheers.

'Berry, Rachel' became the first Ravenclaw, much to the delight of the table second from the left.

'Chang, Mike' was sorted into Gryffindor and went to sit next to Blaine.

"Cohen-Chang, Tina!," professor Bonham called.

A small Asian girl went to sit on the stool. The hat was barely in contact with her head before it shouted 'Ravenclaw!'.

A tall, blonde boy was next in line. Santana had noticed him earlier; she thought his lips looked weird. 'Evans, Sam' was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Fabray, Quinn!"

"Look, San! There's that girl who sat in the boat with us," Brittany whispered as a blonde girl sat down on the stool.

Santana just nodded.

The sorting hat placed Quinn in Slytherin and Santana could see that she was clearly satisfied. The Latina watched the blonde sit down at the table with the rest of the Slytherins and locked eyes with her for a second or two. The sorting went on and both Santana and Brittany became more and more nervous.

* * *

><p>"Lopez, Santana!" professor Bonham finally called out.<p>

Brittany gave the Latina a small nudge and whispered "good luck".  
>Santana walked towards the stool, her legs shaking. She sat down and the hat was placed upon her head.<p>

"Oh, look at that," the hat whispered into her ear. "Another Lopez."

Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Better get you sorted," he whispered.

The hat was quiet for a moment.

"Slytherin!" it finally shouted.

Santana grinned. She wanted to be sorted into Slytherin. Her dad had been a Slytherin, after all. The Latina went to sit down next to Quinn.  
>The next in line was Brittany. Santana had never seen anyone so nervous in her life. She gave the girl a smile and a wave, it helped a bit.<p>

Brittany sat down on the stool and moments later the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!". Santana cheered along with the other students, but was a little disappointed that she would not be in the same house as her new friend.

Her disappointment was all forgotten about by the time the food magically appeared on the table. Due to all the nervousness about being sorted, Santana hadn't even noticed that she was starving.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt a poke in her back as she was about to take another mouthful of apple pie. She slowly turned around and grinned at the source of the poke.<p>

"See, we're not that far apart," Santana smiled at her.

"Do you want some pie?" the blonde offered.

But before the Latina had time to answer professor Bonham got up and declared it was time to go to bed. Both girls groaned and got up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Of course you will, silly!" the blonde grinned.

The two girls made a move to follow their respective house prefects.

"Hey, Brittany?" Santana called out.

The blonde turned around in a swift move.

"I like you," the Latina said with a small smile.

"I like you too," Brittany said.

The girls grouped up with the rest of the first-years in their house and waved goodbye to each other as they were led separate ways.

"You've got a new friend?" Carlos asked Santana.

Santana grinned and nodded.

"Her name's Brittany. And we're going to be best friends forever!"

Carlos let a small chuckle escape from his lips.

"Sounds good, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading!


	3. Morning at Hogwarts

**AN:** I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. Have fun reading this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>It was barely morning at Hogwarts when the door to the girls' dormitory banged open. A very tired Hufflepuff prefect named Dianna Redford shuffled through. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.<p>

"Okay, girls. If you don't want to be late, I suggest you get up now."

Brittany Pierce's eyes shot open. It was her first day at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see what the day had to bring. She jumped out of bed before any of the other girls even had time to groan about the early waking. She pulled on her robes, but had some issues with her tie.

"Here, let me help you with that," Dianna said and walked over to Brittany.

The brunette quickly fixed Brittany's tie without any problems.

"Wow, you're good at that," Brittany smiled.

"Five years of practice," Dianna shrugged. "Run along and get some breakfast now."

The blonde happily skipped out of the dormitory, through the house common room and headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the castle Santana Lopez was not having a great morning.<p>

"Ugh, why do we have to get up this early?" a voice from across the room called out.

Santana smiled to herself.

"Because they think it's okay to torture their students," she responded.

The Latina sat up in bed and looked for the source of the voice. She quickly found it, seeing as herself and Quinn Fabray were the only girls still in bed.  
>Santana got out of bed and put on her robes, easily tying her brand new Slytherin tie. By the time she was done getting ready so was Quinn.<p>

"I'm Santana, by the way." The Latina said.

"I know. I'm Quinn," the blonde responded.

The two girls eyed each other suspiciously before putting on matching satisfied smirks.

"Might as well be friends," Quinn shrugged. "Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Santana let out a cry of joy as the first-years were handed their timetables.<br>Quinn looked up from her bacon.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"We have defence against the dark arts, potions and flying lessons with the Hufflepuffs," Santana grinned.

Quinn raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
>Santana shrugged.<p>

"I have a friend in Hufflepuff."

Quinn was about to reply, but was distracted by a Ravenclaw girl walking past their table. She held her books close by her chest and walked with her nose in the air.

"Looks like she thinks she owns the place," Quinn whispered.

Santana nodded in agreement.

"Someone should do something about that," the Latina whispered back.

"Hey, you!" Quinn called after the girl.

She turned around looking bewildered.

"Yeah, you. What's your name?" Santana asked.

The girl eyed the Slytherins before answering.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Fine. Move along, goblin," Quinn said, waving the girl off with her hand.

The girl named Rachel looked slightly offended as she walked off.  
>Santana and Quinn burst into laughter.<p>

"Her face was priceless!"

"I know!"

* * *

><p>"How can you still be eating? You've been shuffling bacon into your mouth for the past 30 minutes!" Santana let out a sigh. "We're going to be late because of you."<p>

"Calm down, Lopez," Quinn said between two mouthfuls. "We're not going to be late."

Santana and Quinn were almost the only ones left in the Great Hall.  
>The Latina suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around swiftly, ready to snap at whoever it was.<p>

"Woah, calm down," Brittany said, pulling her hand off Santana's shoulder.

Santana gave her an apologizing smile.

"What do you want, Hufflepuff?" Quinn said.

Santana quickly shot her an angry glare.

"Be nice! This is Brittany. Remember when I told you I had a friend in Hufflepuff?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Hey, Britt-Britt. This is Quinn," Santana gestured towards the eating blonde. "She likes bacon and being mean to people she doesn't know."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," Brittany chippered happily.

* * *

><p>"Miss Lopez! Can you please pay attention and stop talking?" Professor Quirke said.<p>

"Yes, professor," Santana answered, looking at the ground.

The first-years in Slytherin and Hufflepuff were gathered on the Quidditch field for their first flying lesson. Santana had been chatting away with Quinn about different Quidditch teams before they were interrupted by Professor Quirke.

"Everyone step up to the left side of your broom," the professor continued as if nothing had happened. "No, miss Pierce. The other side."

Brittany blushed and quickly jumped to the other side of her broom. Santana gave her a quick smile.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

"Up," the class mumbled in unison.

A few brooms lifted off the ground and into the hand of their student. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were some of the few who got it right.  
>A Hufflepuff boy named Artie had some problems.<p>

"Up," he said and the broom rolled over in the grass.

"Up!" he said again.

The second time the end of the broom snapped up and hit him in the face, breaking his glasses in the process.  
>All the Slytherins burst out in laughter. Professor Quirke walked over and fixed the boy's glasses with a flick of her wand.<br>Santana saw Brittany give the boy a comforting pat on the back, and felt a sting of jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Flying is easy, San!" Brittany called out as she flew a round around Santana.<p>

"I know!" Santana grinned. "Do you want to race?"

Brittany nodded furiously.

"Okay, let's race over to Quinn," Santana pointed towards the other side of the field where the other blonde was on her broom a few metres up in the air.

"Ready, set."

"Go!" Brittany screamed and leaned forward on her old school broom.

The Latina copied her movements and not long after they were side by side up in the air. Santana poked Brittany's arm.

"Hey, that's cheating!" the blonde called out, with a grin.

"I know," Santana said and shot past her.

Brittany pressed her broom to go a little faster, and suddenly she was back at Santana's side.  
>The blonde flew closer to Santana and gave her a bump.<br>Santana bumped back with a grin.  
>Not long after they found themselves in a bumping war up in the air.<p>

"Santana! Stop bumping me. It's not going to help you win," Brittany called out.

The Latina laughed.  
>The two girls were getting closer to Quinn, who eyed them suspiciously.<br>A few metres away Brittany gave Santana a bump that nearly caused her to fall off her broom. It made the Latina lose control and sent her right into Brittany. The two girls were heading towards the ground in a rapid pace. They fell off their brooms and tumbled to the ground, laughing.  
>Quinn flew over to see what was going on.<p>

"That was fun!" Brittany laughed, laying on her back in the grass.

Santana sat up and nodded.

"You guys are weird," Quinn said and shook her head before landing her broom to help the girls up.

* * *

><p>Professor Quirke blew her whistle.<p>

"Gather here, students," she said.

As the students were gathering, she eyed them closely. Some were covered in bruises and small cuts, while others were completely unharmed. Clearly some were not cut out for Quidditch, while others were. She was certain she'd see some of the students on the field the next time she refereed a match.

"Excellent flying today, kids," she said once everyone had arrived. "Even though not all of you will be Quidditch players in the future," she looked over at the boy named Artie.

"Lopez and Fabray."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other nervously.

"You will both be rewarded five house-points for your magnificent flying today."

All the Slytherins cheered and patted their backs.

"Pierce."

All eyes turned towards Brittany.

"The house of Hufflepuff is rewarded ten points for your effort and skills in today's lesson."

Quinn and Santana both grinned and cheered along with the Hufflepuffs.

"That's all. Class dismissed," the professor said and left the field.

* * *

><p>Some of the students hung back to congratulate Santana, Quinn and Brittany.<br>Once they were all gone, Santana gave Brittany a big hug.

"Well done, Britt-Britt," she said into her ear.

"Yeah, Brittany," Quinn chimed in. "Nice work."

Brittany's grin grew bigger than ever.

"Thank you!" she squealed and pulled Quinn for a group hug.

The three girls hugged for a while before gathering their bags and head towards the castle.

"Maybe we should try out for the Quidditch teams?" Santana suggested.

"Yes! Let's do it," Brittany agreed.

Quinn hesitated.

"Yeah, but," she said. "First-years almost never get into the house teams."

Santana nudged her.

"Stop being so negative," She said.

Brittany agreed.

"Yeah, let loose your inner positivity, Quinn!"

Quinn and Santana looked at her, then at each other and burst into laughter.

"Really, Britt?" the Latina said.

"My inner positivity?" Quinn added.

Brittany shrugged.

"It sounded good in my head," she stated matter-of-factly.

Her comment resulted in another laughing fit from the two other girls.  
>Brittany huffed and feigned to be insulted.<br>But all it took was a nudge from Santana for her to give up the act and laugh along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading!


	4. Quidditch

**AN: **I'm sorry for the late update! Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. As usual I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Santana Lopez first set foot in Hogwarts. The weather was getting colder and Quidditch try-outs were around the corner.<p>

"Are you nervous, Santana?" Carlos asked her at breakfast.

The small Latina nodded. Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze before letting go.

"You'll be fine," he said calmly. "I've seen you practice, and you're really good."

Santana looked up from her plate.

"You think so?"

The Latino smiled.

"Yeah, you might even be better than Felix."

"Hey, I heard that!" their brother called over from the Ravenclaw table. "And I agree," he added bitterly.

Carlos laughed.

"What are we laughing about?" Quinn asked as she slumped down across the table from Santana.

"Felix just admitted that Santana might be better in Quidditch than him," Brittany informed as she arrived.

She took a seat next to Santana and grabbed a piece of toast. The others looked at her with baffled looks on their faces.

"I have ears too," Brittany shrugged.

"I got to go," Carlos said. "See you all at the Quidditch field after dinner?"

The three girls nodded.

* * *

><p>"Listen, kids," a tall boy said. "Everyone who's not in Slytherin, please leave the field."<p>

A few disappointed students wandered off.

"Leave the field if you are trying out for beater or keeper. We have those covered."

A group of large Slytherins left the field. As well as a smaller girl.

Brittany looked down at the Slytherins. Quinn, Santana and Carlos were the only ones she recognized. And also the boy with the funny haircut who was in their class.

Santana looked up at the stand where her blonde friend was sitting. She sent her a smile and a small wave. Suddenly she felt Quinn poke her in the side.

"Are you paying attention, Lopez?" the tall Slytherin boy asked her.

The Latina nodded.

"Good. Grab a broom and get up in the air with the rest of the possible seekers."

"Good luck," Quinn whispered as Santana left her side to get a broom.

* * *

><p>Santana looked over her shoulder. A skinny, black-haired boy was following close behind her. She shot towards the ground, and the boy followed, thinking that she had seen the snitch.<p>

Barely above the ground, Santana changed her direction to back up in the air. The Slytherin boy didn't notice and was sent straight into the ground. The Latina laughed. She then directed her broom towards the goal posts and captured the snitch that was hovering right next to them.

"What do you think, Maddox?" Carlos asked the tall Slytherin captain.

"I think you're right, Lopez. She's definitely our new seeker."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, listen up!" Maddox called out. "When you hear your name called, cross over to my side of the white line. That means you're on the team."<p>

The small group of Slytherins tensed up. There were not many of them left by the end of the try-outs. Some had given up and left, and some had simply been sent off the field.

"Brown, Fabray, Turner," Maddox called out and looked up from his list at the not-moving Slytherins. "Move it!"

He continued as Quinn and the two others joined him.

"Lopez, Mini-Lopez, Morgan and Puckerman!"

Santana skipped over to Quinn to give her a high-five and sent her brother a huge grin.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Puck," the boy with the funny haircut said.

Maddox nodded.

"Fine."

The tall captain turned around to face the remaining students.

"Congratulations, you're reserves. Go celebrate."

The disappointed Slytherins shuffled off the field.

"Practice three times a week, be there," Maddox said and left his team on the Quidditch field.

* * *

><p>"You guys were great!" Brittany said with a huge smile as Quinn and Santana emerged from the changing room.<p>

"Thanks," Quinn answered.

Santana responded by turning red.

The three girls walked back up to the castle in silence.

"I-", Quinn said as they walked through the door into the Entrance Hall. "I have to go."

Santana and Brittany looked at her with curiosity in their eyes. Normally all three of them hung out in the evening.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I have to do some research in the library." Quinn said to the tip of her shoes.

"Brilliant. We have to do some research too. Right, Santana?" Brittany chippered, excited about going to the library.

Santana nodded.

Suddenly Quinn looked nervous.

"Eh, it's okay," she stuttered. "I can go alone."

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine," they both said and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brittany. When's your try-out to the Quidditch team again?" Santana asked while Brittany brushed her hair in the girls dormitory.<p>

"I don't have to try out," the blonde responded.

Santana's head whipped around from where she was sitting in front of the mirror.

"What are you talking about? Of course you have to try out!"

Brittany smiled proudly.

"No. Because Redford came to me yesterday and informed me that I'm on the team."

"Dianna Redford?"

The blonde nodded.

"The captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?"

Brittany nodded again.

"She said she saw me fly at our last flying lesson and was really impressed with me."

Santana squealed with joy and jumped up from her chair to hug her friend. The Latina gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek in excitement that made both of them blush only seconds later.

"I wonder where Quinn is," Brittany said to break the tension that followed the small kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't get back from her trip to the library until hours after Santana and Brittany had fallen asleep while doing homework. She tiptoed through the common room and tried not to make a sound as she opened the door to the girls' dormitory.<p>

The other Slytherin girls were fast asleep in their beds, while Santana and Brittany were curled up next to each other.

Quinn carefully shut the door behind her. She walked over to where her two friends lay and looked at them. They looked so peaceful.

Books and parchment were splayed all over the bed, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at how little work the two girls seemed to have done. She also noticed that they had fallen asleep with their pinkies locked.

The blonde started collecting all the notes and books and silently put all of it next to Santana's bed. She then proceeded to help the girls get undressed and back in bed, while they were still somewhat asleep. She stayed by the bed until she was sure they wouldn't wake up.

She made sure to not make a sound as she got undressed and jumped into bed. It didn't take Quinn more than a couple of minutes to fall asleep after her exhausting day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
